Ormens öga
by Tezzan93
Summary: Han var rädd, räddare än han någonsin varit förut där han stod framför den stora ek dörren som ledde mot han öde, mot Voldermorts tronsal. ONESHOT. Titeln har inte så mkt med ficken att göra, jag tyckte bara att namnet passa.


Innan du börjar läsa vill jag bara säga att alla karaktärerna tillhör J.K Rowling och att handlingen är en product av min livliga fantasi:D Hoppas att du ska tycka om den, så nu kan du börja läsa:D

* * *

Dracos öde.

Han var rädd, räddare än han någonsin varit förut där han stod framför den stora ek dörren som ledde mot hans öde, mot Voldermorts tronsal.

Han hade misslyckats, han hade fegat ut, han hade svikit Mörkrets herre. Åhh vad han förbannade den dag han hade fått mörkrets märke inbrännt, han förbannade sig själv och snart skulle han dö.

Han hade tänkt på den här stunden ända sedan han och Severus Snape hade transfererats sig till hans föräldrars herrgård efter att Severus hade mördat Dumbledore. Han hade blivit medvetslös i några timmar och han hade haft samma syn innanför ögonlocken hela tiden, och det var det, hans drömm han hade kommit till nu.

Han visste vad Voldermort gjorde med dem som svek honom, tortyr och död.

Svetten trängde fram i nacken och han andades fortare, "Draco Malfoy..." hans namn fick honom att fatta mod, han var trots allt en Malfoy och det var han stolt över. Han tog ett djupt andetag och knuffade upp ekdörren och trädde in i rummet.

Rummet var mörkt men han kunde urskilja dödsätarna som stod och tryckte längs väggen, de var Voldermorts innersta krets. Den ända ljuskällan i rummet var den stora öppna spisen. Han tog ett djupt andetag och gick mot den svarta gestalten som stog i ljus skenet framför honom, han hade ryggen vänd mot honom men han visste att det var Voldermort.

När han var två meter ifrån honom höjde Voldermort handen och Draco stannade.

"Herre...ni kalla..."

"Jag är mycket besviken på dej Draco, du fick en, EN enkel uppgift att utföra, DÖDA Dumbledore men du misslyckades..." hans talade med en röst så känslo kall att Draco tvekade.

"Herre jag.."

"_Crucio!"_

Smärtan var outhärdlig, den fick honom att vrida sig i plågor och knäna vek sig under honom. Voldermort ökade intensiteten på besvärjelsen, smärtan ökade. Han gav upp ett skrik så fullt av smärta att några av dödsätarna som stod längs väggarna skrek av rädsla.

"_Crucio"_

Voldermort tog tillbaka besvärjelsen och Draco satt på knä med huvudet i händerna, han skakade och han kände hur tårar brann innan för ögonlocken.

"Sån tur för dej att Severus Snape fanns där för att ta över det du fann så omöjligt, Voldermorts röst var som vanligt igen, inte sant Draco?"

Han nickade sakta på huvudet. "Ja...Herre..."

På mindre än en sekund hade Voldermort lagt handen runt halsen på honom och lyft upp han i luften "Hur sa?"när han inte fick något svar tryckte han hårdare, "Ja, han kunde knappt andas, herre, Ja HERRE!" Voldermort såg på honom med ögon som tycktes borra sig genom hans själ, "Du skall få en chans till, Voldermort släppte taget om Dracos hals som hostandes och fräsandes sjönk ihop på golvet, "en chans till...herre?"

"Ja en chans till, en chans till att rentvå det ädla namnet Malfoy eller är det för alltid smutskastat?"

Draco reste sig upp på ostadiga ben "Vad vill du att jag skall göra, Herre?"

Voldermort vände sig emot honom igen "Jag har andledning att tro att Potter inte kommer att åka tillbaks till Hogwarts i år, han vet om mina horrocruxer och jag tror att han kommer att försöka förgöra dom..."

"Jag förstår och vad vill du att jag ska göra, Herre?" Draco försökte hålla sig på god fot med Voldermort, han ville inte bli torterad igen.

"Jag vill att du håller ett öga på Potters små Gryffindor vänner, de vet nog mer än man tror och flera av dom är involverade i Fenix Orden, Voldermort vände sig mot elden och såg med stora ögon på lågorna "Du kan gå nu Draco"

Draco vände sig om och gick emot dörren, "Åh du Draco komihåg vad som händer om du sviker mej igen" han vände sig mot Voldermort precis för att hinna se besvärjelsen komma emot honom, den träffade honom i magen så hårt att han flög bakåt ut igenom dörren och landade i hallen utanför.

Han reste sig hostandes och spotandes, det hade verkligen gjort ont. Han vände blicken mot dörren som sakta stängdes,det sista han såg var Voldermorts känslo kalla ögon som stirrade på honom och en sak var iallafall säker, han skulle inte svika honom igen.

* * *

Ja det var de de, vad tyckte ni om det? ska den fortsätta? jag vill verkligen veta vad ni tycker:D


End file.
